Syphon Filter QD
by Maderic
Summary: In SF: QD, Gabe Logan and his revamped agency battle a rogue agent, armed with a new strain of Syphon Filter. Set four months after the events of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain for PS2.
1. Chapter I

  
  
_December 15, 2004  
IPCA European Command Center  
Berlin, Germany_  
  
The night air was bitterly cold and a few thick white flakes of snow drifted slowly to the ground. The chill of the German air was refreshing, but frigid to IPCA agent, Andrei Dayton. Dayton enjoyed being in Berlin, but he detested the cold night temperatures. Andrei had been born and raised outside of Tampa Bay, Florida. To him, anything below sixty degrees was cold. 

Andrei was only twenty-four years old. He had been recruited by the International Presidential Consulting Agency the year prior and had undergone rigorous training to shape himself into an elite operative. Andrei hadn't taken a kind liking to the tough training he had received, but it had got him to where he was. And he wouldn't be the skilled covert soldier that he was without it. The small circular insignia a few inches to the right of his heart declared that he was a field agent. Having a rank, Andrei reasoned, meant that all of his training had not gone to waste.

Andrei left the outside lot where he was standing and was waived through by the guard at the checkpoint. He entered through a door and into the IPCA's European headquarters. The IPCA had been ordered back to the European command center in Berlin recently, via a direct order from the President of the United States, Warren Pierce. Strong intelligence, from various sources, showed an alarming trend that pointed to a potential threat growing overseas and such a threat demanded the immediate attention of the IPCA.

IPCA agents had been working double-time in any attempt to track down Elsa Weissinger. Dr. E, as she was often called for short, had resigned from the Agency immediately after the nuclear missile crisis had come to an end. It was uncovered that Dr. E was the principle creator the Syphon Filter virus and Dr. E left with the message that she would change the world. While the Omega Strain had been cornered and all but wiped out by the vaccine that the IPCA had developed, there was still the urgent need to apprehend Elsa and bring her to justice.

There were still many unanswered questions that the IPCA was asking. After Commander Gabriel Logan diverted Ivankov's nuclear missile that was targeted at Moscow, control over the situation went to hell. Elsa absconded from the Agency, the IPCA lost track of where Mara Aramov was located, or where Mihai Niculescu had ran off to.

Andrei made his way through a few winding corridors until he reached a central control room. Inside stood IPCA agent, Gary Stoneman, nicknamed Stone, and a handful of other agents. Stone was a long-term member of the IPCA and had been in the agency since its creation. While he joked about a great many things, Stone was deadly serious when it came to important matters. He was a proficient soldier and an elite operative.

Next to Stone stood Victor Bayle, a relatively new operative to the IPCA. Bayle had an attitude that the majority of the IPCA didn't take a kind liking to. While clearly one of Commander Logan's best agents, Bayle lacked the ability to see his own shortcomings. His arrogant demeanor made him stand out from the rest of the Agency. Bayle appearance consisted of shortcut blondish-brown hair, a long-sleeve black shirt, urban camouflaged pants, and a pair of Smith and Wesson forty-caliber pistols holstered, one on each thigh.

"Sabre," Stone said, calling Andrei by his field codename.

"Drop the call names, Stone," Andrei replied. "This is a mandatory meeting -- where are the others?"

"They'll be here," Bayle stated.

As if on cue to Victor's words, the doors opened and Lian Xing, Gabriel Logan, and Teresa Lipan burst in. Teresa, the Agency's Deputy Chief of Operations, quickly made her way to a large viewing screen and clicked it on, illuminating the darkened monitor. She extended a collapsible metal pointer and placed the tip of it to a spot on the screen. On the screen was a picture of a man. The man looked to be in his early thirties with dark hair and green eyes.

"This is Kasche Collins. Infamous throughout most of the world and just the sound of his name in terrorist chatter drives US intelligence crazy. He's a former Agency operative who went AWOL under Benton's nose. He has had an unusual hatred for the way the US operates and we've unraveled a plot of Collins' that is a direct threat to the United States and the world at large. It seems Collins doesn't like the fact that America and Russia are hammering out their differences and he's eager to do something about it," Teresa started.

"What he's gonna do about it?" Stone spat out.

"Well, if he has his way, he's going to kill tens of thousands of people. Kasche Collins has been in direct contact with Elsa Weissinger for quite some time, we know this for a fact. He's also pulling the strings to one of the key contributors to the Syphon Filter virus, an ex-Pharcom scientist named Jasper Delleso. Dr. Delleso and Dr. E were good friends, but they drifted apart rather quickly. During their time together at Pharcom, Delleso sought to make a more potent version of the virus than ever planned. He was kicked off the Pharcom team out of fears that what he wanted to create was too powerful," she continued.

"The Omega Strain, right?" Eric DeSunner, an IPCA intelligence officer, asked from across the room.

"No, not the Omega Strain. Delleso had never envisioned the creation of a totally separate virus. He figured that if they were to create an ultimate virus, such as Syphon Filter, he would see to making it truly ultimate. After he was booted from Pharcom, he worked freelance for anyone who'd pay him enough. The financial contributor he found was Kasche Collins.

Collins was an extreme admirer of Eric Rhoemer and an ally of his for a while. Rhomer realized that Kasche's ambition far outweighed his own and he became fearful of Collins. Rhoemer ordered Mara to kill Kasche, thinking that Collins was a threat to his own sinister plans. Kasche evaded Mara's attempted assassination and, in return, tried to kill Rhomer. After learning that Rhomer died, Collins decided to step up his ambitious plans. Reports say that he's been looking to the states. They say he's planning something big. And now we know what that big something is: he's got the virus.

Dr. Delleso developed what we are calling Syphon Filter QD or 'quick- death.' The original Syphon Filter virus was, as mentioned, the ultimate bio-weapon. It was a genetically programmable virus. A virus that could kill only those that the programmer wished to kill, and leave all others unharmed. It could be programmed to kill anyone of a certain race, hair color, blood type, or any other constant that may single out one person or group from others.

The QD strain functions the same as the original virus, but kills much faster. Once a person has contracted the airborne virus, they will be dead in less than eight hours from the time of infection, or so our medical staff has concluded. Lawrence has been working night and day to find as much as he can about the QD strain, but we're limited on information," she lengthily informed. "Gabe," she finished.

"Thank you, Teresa," Commander Logan began. "We don't have a fixed location on where Collins is. We do, however, know where his fiancé, Zarenna Arisson, is," he stated.

"Kasche Collins, a global terrorist, has a fiancé?" Stone said. "Now I've heard everything."

"Collins has his feet in several European businesses. He lives a life of luxury and spares no expense when it comes to catering to Zarenna's needs," Lian chimed in.

"If we get a hold of Zarenna, we get a hold Collins," Gabe interrupted.

"Collins will try everything he can to protect her, that is a given. Zee, as we're calling her for short, can and will lead us straight to her man. Zee is at a safe house in Switzerland," Teresa spoke up. "We also have a few other leads to follow up on. It appears that Dr. Delleso now works under the veil of a low-key medical researcher in Belgium. We've learned that Delleso left his labs two days ago and booked a flight from Belgium to Stockholm, Sweden."

"While the cat is away, the mice will play. We're going to raid his labs in Belgium," informed Gabe.

"Exactly," agreed Teresa. "Kasche is not the only one who took a keen interest in the virus. Illechi Tohyo, a relatively low-level politician in Japan, has been pushing for the removal of Japan's administration since the destruction of Murakawa's labs. He's made a fatal mistake, though. Tohyo is in Amsterdam as we speak. We have telephone transcripts of his chats with Delleso and Delleso's right-hand man, Sade Rison. Rison is a freelance mercenary who is no stranger to combat. He served with the British military in the First Gulf War and has had his hands dirty with numerous other engagements. He's a trained killer. However, Delleso has been using him as a middleman to help traffic QD.

Reports suggest that Rison and Collins don't get along, but Collins only kept him onboard with his plans because Rison is the kind of ruthless aggressor that Collins had been looking for. Tohyo and Rison will be meeting in Amsterdam to finalize a deal for a transfer of the virus. But we're going to stop them from making any sort of deal. We've got a DPE to fill on Tohyo and one for Rison, as well," Teresa finished. "Gabe," she called, handing over the conversation.

"Stone, you and DaSuuner go Delleso's labs in Belgium. Bayle, take Dayton to Switzerland to snatch Zee. Lian and I will go to Stockholm and break up their get-together," instructed Gabe.

"As long as DaSuuner keeps his distance from me, I'm good," Stone joked. "Alima's our pilot, by the way," he added.

"What? You don't like me now, Stone?" DaSuuner responded, smiling in a joking manner.

"You bug me," Stone answered as they walked to the door.

Andrei looked at Victor Bayle, who gave a stern stare back at the young agent. Andrei could see that Bayle didn't particularly like the fact that they had been teamed together, but there would be nothing the two could do to change that. Gabe's decisions were final.

"I'm stuck with this rookie?" asked Bayle.

"Check your PDA's, everyone. You all be briefed individually about your objectives," Lian stated.

"And report back once in a while, 'eh? I've got a lot of information to leaf through and I'm going to need a hell of a lot more of it we're to get this show on the road," said Teresa.

"We have a lot of ground to cover, so let's get this going. Lives are depending on us," Gabe said. "This isn't going to be easy, but you're the best that we have. We've prevailed before, and we'll do it again. Let's get moving, team," he finished.

Bayle turned to Dayton again and said, "If I have to get paired with you, the least you can do is make sure you got yourself the proper equipment. Follow me to the armory -- we're taking only what I say we take. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Andrei let out.

The two speedily left the room and walked through a stretch of long hallways until they came to the IPCA armory, where they would get suited-up for their mission. They opened the doors and walked into the room. Andrei moved towards his locker and quickly dressed for the mission ahead of him. He pulled on a long-sleeve black shirt and fastened on a gray Kevlar flak vest over it. He kept the pants and boots that he had been wearing on, and walked over to a rifle rack.

"Select your weapons and let's go. We have a schedule to keep," Bayle instructed.

Andrei picked up a C-8 rifle and slung it over his back. He retrieved a Bizon-2 machine pistol and slung it over his chest. He selected two Jericho .41 caliber pistols and holstered them, one on each thigh. He placed a hand taser in a special holster on his beltline and retrieved two frag grenades.

"Any other orders?" Andrei asked, somewhat angrily.

Andrei greatly disliked being told what to do, especially by Victor Bayle. While he was disciplined and understood that superior officers ordered him around, he didn't like Bayle's overall attitude when it came to handing out instructions and commands. They had a long road ahead of them and it wouldn't be easy. This mission would be Andei's first true mission and needed to prove his worth.


	2. Chapter II

  
  
_ December 16, 2004  
Collins-Arisson Manor  
Near Winterthur, Switzerland_

__  
  
The helicopter had dropped them off on the outskirts of the Collins-Arisson manor, which was located just outside of Winterthur. The stiff Swiss wind worked to the IPCA's advantage; it made enough nose to drown out any commotion caused by the two elite agents. Andrei Dayton checked his gear one more time before he reviewed his mission briefing on his PDA. 

* * *

**Agent: **Andrei Dayton, (Sabre), FA

**Location:** Collins-Arisson manor: Winterthur, Switzerland

**Filed By: **Victor Bayle, (Viper), FIO

Okay, rookie, if I'm going to be working with you, we're going to do this right. No screw-ups on my watch. You're first objective is to get incapacitate the security guards at the either of the road checkpoints. There are two roads, one leading in and the other leading out. Guards monitor everything that passes down those roads. Surrounding the manor is, as I'm sure you see, a pretty dense forest. Even if you manage to make it through the forest, a five-foot electric fence blocks you path. The security guards at the checkpoints are just hired locals. Don't kill them; use non-lethal force only.

Get inside the manor. You have the Agency's permission to eliminate any non-civilian guards. They're cronies for Collins and we want them gone. Find Zee and get her out of there, alive. Knock her out if you must, but get her out of there.

It is essential that you keep your stealth. Blowing your cover before you have Zee will FUBAR the mission and alert more security. I'll be waiting for extract at the entrance of the manor as soon as you and the girl are there. Here's to hoping that this goes off without a hitch.

* * *

Andrei looked up at the rows of trees in front of him. He began to walk through the bushes, careful not to trip over anything. Within minutes, he came within sight of the checkpoint on the entrance road. He crouched down and began to slowly move towards the back of the small guard outpost. The building was a small wooden shack with an open backdoor and one guard standing inside it. Andrei snuck behind the guard, using all of his knowledge from Agency training to not alert the enemy of his presence. Dayton withdrew his hand taser and touched it to the guard's back. Instantly, the jolt knocked the man to the ground where he lay unconscious. 

_ Hmm...looks like that uniform might be my size. It'd work for getting into the manor a lot easier_, Andrei reasoned.

Andrei propped the guard up and began to take off the guard's light gray over-shirt. He buttoned the shirt on over himself and took the guard's black hat, as well. The pants Andrei was wearing were a close enough match in color to those of the guard's, so he didn't bother to remove those. He clicked on his headset radio and said,

"Okay, I've got the checkpoint security down. I've swapped clothes with the guard, as well."

"Good work. Dressing like the guard should fool security at a glance, but avoid direct contact with any other sentries," Bayle declared.

"Yes sir," replied Andrei.

Andrei left the checkpoint station and walked down the road, right in the open. He walked past two other guards who didn't even bother to look at him, and just glanced out of the corner of their eyes at the passing IPCA agent, disguised as one of them.

_This is going to be easier than I presumed_, Andrei's mind buzzed. _Now where can I find Zee?_

He rounded a corner and found himself at the foot of a set of stone stairs. Two large elegant doors stood in front of him. Andrei casually opened the door and strolled through, into a foyer. One guard stood at the base of a set of stairs that led to the next floor. Andrei tried to walk past him, but he stuck his rifle up.

In Swiss, he said, "You can't go up there unless you have the proper clearance. Back off."

_Damn it_, Andrei cursed in his mind.

He looked at the guard and could tell just by the expression on his face that he wasn't going to budge. Andrei turned away, briefly. He spun on his heels and punched the guard in the face, knocking him to the floor. Andrei unholstered his taser and quickly gave the guard an incapacitating zap. Dayton grabbed the man by the ankles and dragged him to an open closet and shut the door. Andrei walked up the steps as if nothing happened and made his way down a long hall. Doors lined the walls on both sides and all displayed small plaques reading golden numbers.

In a whisper, Andrei spoke to Bayle through his headset, "What room is she in? They all look the same."

Bayle paused and Andrei could hear the sound of him typing on a keyboard. "Her room is A-16. Where are you now?"

Andrei glanced up at a sign on the wall that had the letter 'A' emblazoned on it. "I'm on the right floor. Proceeding to her room, now. Give me a sitrep on how many people are in the room," he whispered back.

"Thermal satellite scans show only one. It's her," he said.

All Andrei replied with was, "Got it."

Dayton walked briskly down the hall, his eyes scanning for the plaque with her number on it. He walked past several and rounded a corner, only to freeze dead in his tracks. One of the non-local guards stood directly in his path. The terrorist's back was to him and he was talking on a walkie-talkie to someone else.

"Soren hasn't reported in. Maybe his comlink is dead," the guard said through the radio, in Swiss. "I know he was supposed to waive through the shipment, but he hasn't reported in. Send two men out there to see what's up. Nicolai out."

_Damn it. If they send men out to the checkpoint, they'll find his body_, Andrei realized quickly. _Take out this guard_, he concluded.

Andrei drew his combat knife that he always kept tucked in its holster around his ankle. As soon as the soldier put away his radio, Dayton swiftly snuck up behind him. He grabbed the soldier and ran the knife across his throat, giving him a smile from ear to ear. Blood ran liberally from the sliced neck and the soldier crumpled to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood. Andrei wiped the blood off his knife using the soldier's shirt and sheathed it.

He walked to the plaque that bore the tag, A-16, and verified that it was the correct door to enter. Andrei scanned the hallway again for oncoming guards and, when he deemed the area was clear, twisted the doorknob. To his surprise, the door was unlocked. He pushed it open and entered the room. The floor had an elegant light brown carpet that Andrei assumed was incredibly expensive. Large vases and ornate lamps stood on various pedestals and tables around the room. A large couch was tucked away in the far right corner.

_Where is she? _Andrei wondered.

He soon had the answer to his question as a woman in her mid-twenties entered crossed the room, exiting from a side bedroom. As soon as she saw Andrei, she stared at him with curious brown eyes. Zarenna Arisson appeared to be of a European nationality, though Andrei couldn't pinpoint what particular nation he thought she was from just by her facial features.

She had a slender body that she was covering with a light blue dress. It appeared, like everything else in the manor, to be very expensive. Her brown hair was tied up behind her head in a ponytail with a few stray strands in her face.

"What do you want? Don't you know this a private room?" her accent sounded like a mix of British and Swiss, but Andrei couldn't be certain of her nationality.

Andrei quickly came up with a lie to explain why he had barged in on her so suddenly. He tried to sound as Swiss as he can and purposely broke up his English to sound local, slurring each word, "Sorry ma'am. There's something you need to come with me to see, though."

She looked angry and confused. "What is it?" she questioned, a bit suspicious.

"It's right here," Andrei began. "Come, quick," he said, backing up to the doorway.

Zarenna rolled her eyes and walked over to the doorway. "What the hell is so important?"

As soon as she said that, Andrei allowed her to see the body of the dead guard, which was lying only a few meters away from the entrance to her room. She gasped and turned her head away from the sight.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know how this happened. His throat has been slit, that is for sure. I just discovered him right now while making my rounds down the hallway. Did you hear anything suspicious?" he asked, playing up the phony story.

Zarenna shook her head and said, "This means there's a murderer here?"

"I'm afraid so," he responded.

"Alert security. Seal down the premises," she shot off instructions.

"Now why would I want to do something like that?" Andrei said, stepping closer to her and away from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" she started and then gasped at her brain connecting the details. "You killed Nicolai, didn't you?" she accused.

Andrei nodded, intentionally blowing his cover. Zarenna scanned the room frantically trying to find either a weapon or a radio, but Andrei denied her access to both. He drew one of his Jericho .41's and aimed it at her chest.

"Stay where you are," he demanded.

"What do you want? Money? I can give you lots of that," her English amazingly clear.

Andrei began to believe that she was actually American, but was forcing her voice to sound different. He shook his head, declining her offer.

She covered her mouth with her hand and let out, "Sex? Is that what you want?"

Andrei amused himself with the question. While she was attractive, business was business. He said, assuredly, "Definitely not."

"What then?" she questioned.

"You. You're coming with me. I'm not going to hurt you in anyway, but I need you to come with me peacefully. If you don't, I'll be mandated to use force to make you comply," Andrei instructed.

"I'll just scream. That'll alert every guard in the manor. You'll be swarmed and impossibly outnumbered," she stated.

"You scream and I'll put a bullet through your head," he countered.

"We'll both be dead, then. That doesn't work well. Why do you want me to follow you? Where are you trying to bring me?" she shot out questions.

"Nevermind. I'm trying to help you, though. Your fiancé is not who you think he is. I'm an American federal agent; I need you to come with me right now. If you delay any longer, I'll knock you unconscious and carry you out of here," he stated, outlining her limited options.

"An American agent? Why do you want me? What about Kasche? What's going on? I demand to be told," she said, her voice getting louder.

"Silence, or be silenced," he said. The sight of the pistol aimed at her seemed to shut Zarenna's mouth.

"Good. Now get out here. Walk in front of me and act casual. You make any sudden movements for an alarm or a guard and I'll kill you, understand?"

"Yes, "she replied, obviously scared.

"Good. Get out here," he instructed.

Zarenna did as she was told and walked out into the hallway. Andrei closed Zarenna's door and assumed his position behind the girl, his pistol trained at her back.

"Now go down the steps, to the front door," he stated.

She complied and the two walked down the hallway, rounded the corner, and made it down the stairs, and into the foyer. Andrei looked around, scanning for any enemies, but saw none. He shifted his position to the side of her, and kept his pistol pushed against her back. His left hand was on his other Jericho .41, incase he needed to draw it for combat.

"Viper, this Sabre. I have the Zee. Extract us, now," Andrei said softly into his radio.

"Understood," Bayle said across the radio.

As soon as Andrei forced Zarenna to open the front door, an emerald green sports car pulled up to the front steps. Andrei cautioned himself for a second, but then relaxed when he realized the driver was Bayle in disguise. He led Zarenna down the steps at gunpoint and forced her into the car.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"You'll find out," Andrei answered, his pistol still aimed at her as they sat in the backseat.

"Mission complete. Extracting now," Bayle said into his radio to Teresa.

"Good work. Now get the hell out of there before any of the manor security realize something's up," Teresa replied.


	3. Chapter III

**III **

**December 16, 2004 **

**Desler Lake Resort Near Amsterdam, The Netherlands**

"Nice view," Lian commented.

Gabe didn't pay an ounce of attention. This was the most vital part of the mission so far. Illechi Tohyo was staying in the Desler Lake Resort, an extravagant little hide-away outside of Amsterdam. He was meeting Sade Rison, the bloody-thirsty mercenary and a Kasche Collins' QD trafficker, there within the hour.

The sunset cast the whole resort in a brilliant array of gold and orange. Gabe and Lian had checked in to the resort under false aliases and had made their room as close to Tohyo's as possible. They stood on the balcony of the room, overlooking a scenic lake. Below their balcony was an area used for outside dining in front of the beautiful lake. Several tables were set up and many people mingled around the area. Gabe was busy scanning the plaza, looking for Tohyo and Rison. He quickly spotted a well-dressed Japanese man making his way through the plaza and out to the dining tables.

"Lian, I've found Tohyo. He's on the move," Gabe said as he pointed out to her where the Japanese politician was in the crowd.

"How do we get to him?" Lian asked.

"We're not going to. Not yet. We're going to let this thing play out. Tohyo will meet Rison here. But neither of them will walk-away," he informed.

They watched as Tohyo spoke with a waiter before sitting down at a small table. He placed his briefcase on the ground next to him and carefully watched over it, occasionally checking his watch from time to time. A waiter brought Tohyo two glasses and a bottle of expensive champagne.

Minutes passed by like hours to the two IPCA agents. This is taking much longer than they thought it would. Lian laid her head on her arms and rested against the railing of the balcony. Gabe glanced at her and gave a slight smile. He turned his head back to Tohyo when he caught movement of another person.

"Lian," Gabe said, nudging her with his elbow.

She turned her eyes to the scene of the dining tables. A Caucasian male, dressed in a leather jacket approached. He carried a small carrying bag slung over his shoulder. He stood out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of the crowd. It wasn't hard to tell that this was the other man they were waiting for -- Sade Rison.

Rison approached Tohyo and the short Oriental man stared up at him with annoyed eyes. "You're late," he said, his English remarkably clear.

"I had other business to attend to," Sade responded, his British accent clearly apparent. "The money?"

"It's right here," Tohyo said, motioning towards the briefcase on the cement near his feet. "Please. Sit. Let's discuss this exchange," Tohyo added.

Gabe and Lian watched as Rison cautiously sat down on the chair. He looked apprehensive about this meeting. His mind was clearly elsewhere and it didn't appear that he trusted Tohyo.

Lian whispered in Gabe's ear, "The bug is working better than I thought it would." Gabe nodded his head to acknowledge his agreement.

"So, tell me Mr. Rison, what is it that you do these days?" Tohyo asked, while pouring champagne into the two glasses.

"I'm a merc," he replied. Sade didn't seem to be one for much talking. He brushed his hand over his short brown hair and stared out at the rest of the crowd.

"You're not one for much conversation, are you?" Tohyo joked. "Tell me, how much is Mr. Collins is paying you for your 'merc' services?"

"Enough. He's lucky to have me aboard his little operation. We don' get along very well," he stated.

Tohyo sipped his champagne and handed the other glass to Rison. "I've never been too fond of Americans, myself. But his intentions are good, no?"

Rison took a sip from the glass and said, "If you call mass murder good, I guess."

Tohyo looked surprise. "You don't agree with what he's doing?"

"It's not that. I think the American gov't should be forced to pay as much as he does. I'm just not fond of chemical weapons. I've seen enough of those already," Sade responded.

"Unlike Saddam Hussein, my friend, Mr. Collins appears to have all of his cards in the deck and sounds like his plans are more than sound," he said.

"Whatever he sees fit. I'm just in this for the money. That's all. Sure, I've got a personal grudge against the United States. But Collins is hell-bent on destroying America," Sade replied.

Gabe and Lian exchanged glances. "Well, this can't be good," Lian whispered.

_What does Collins have against the US?_ Gabe pondered. _He's willing to kill hundreds of thousands, for what agenda?_

For reasons unknown to the IPCA agents, Rison stared up at the balcony that Gabe and Lian were standing on. He smiled slightly. Gabe saw this and instantly knew it was trouble.

"Damn it," Gabe uttered. "He's knows what's going on," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lian asked.

Gabe didn't reply. He was too busy watching Rison. Sade reached into his pocket and pulled out a small switch. Gabe immediately recognized what it was.

_Dead-man switch._

"Run," he said under his breath to Lian.

She had seen the switch, as well, and the two of them darted towards the door back into their room. As soon as they reached the door, Rison dropped the dead-man switch. A large explosion erupted beneath Gabe and Lian's feet. The balcony was torn apart in a massive orange fireball. Gabe and Lian threw themselves into a commando roll, propelling their bodies forward, through the open door and into their room.

Screams and shouting broke out as soon as the explosion had gone off. Scores of people from in the dining area and the plaza ran around in terror, shouting for help. Tohyo stared at Rison in disbelief of what had just happened.

"What in hell was that?" he shouted in Japanese.

"The results of the other business I had to take care of," Sade replied. "We were being bugged by the Americans," he added.

"Americans?" Tohyo looked ill.

"Collins warned me that I should look out for him," Sade informed.

"Who?" Tohyo asked, his gaze shifting from Sade to the fire caused by the bomb back to Sade.

"Gabriel Logan," Rison stated.


End file.
